Would Be Roommates TroyAbed
by Oh.thats.hot
Summary: The first part of the famous Troy/Abed bromance turned romance? :P     Glad to know I'm not the only one who has noticed their chemistry ;P Let me know if you have any advice, I'm new to this sort of thing...
1. Chapter 1 Study Buddies

Abed and Troy were studying in Abed's dorm room. It was getting late. They kept taking breaks to watch episodes of Magnum PI as there was a marathon that evening. They tried to do their homework during commercial breaks but they found it much more fun to talk about what they were watching, Troy usually had a lot of questions anyway. Abed didn't mind answering Troy's questions. He enjoyed having someone to watch episodes of eighties television shows with, and having someone who didn't care about his weird quirks that caused others to raise their eyebrows or ignore him. The television screen cast a bluish glow on Troy's face in the almost completely dark room as he turned back to the show. Abed continued to watch his friend in silence, contemplating. Of course, Troy still didn't know why they couldn't be roommates. He said he understood, but it was obvious by the way he left after their study sessions that he was a bit reluctant and bitter about leaving. But what could Abed do? Troy was cute in a puppy-dog sort of way. Completely loyal to him. Abed knew that his friend would never leave his side. That would all change if Troy knew how he felt about him.

Abed was never entirely sure about his sexuality. He'd never dated. He'd had a couple girls like him before, and he'd had a few crushes on girls before, but once they got to know each-other the girls usually lost interest. He wasn't as mysterious as they had thought or something. Just a nerd. But he'd never felt the way he felt about Troy about anyone else before. Troy was the "dumb jock" of the group, yet without being so at the same time. Abed couldn't bear to even stereotype him. The one thing Abed knew was that he couldn't bear to lose him. That's why they couldn't be friends. Abed didn't know much about his sex drive, but he figured being around Troy at night, or after Troy had a shower or some night when either of them got drunk, could make him do something that would ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him. Abed was so used to keeping his emotions in check he figured that just spending a lot of time with Troy would be good enough for his heart and soul yet wouldn't spark anything. He was beginning to wonder if that was true. His stomach twisted as he looked at Troy. Maybe they were going to have to stop having late night study sessions too…

Troy watched Magnum PI with a dying interest. Not that he didn't like the show, it was pretty cool. The stache on that guy was pretty BA. But it was hard to concentrate when out of the corner of his eye he could see his best friend watching him with his big dark eyes. Troy had always assumed he was straight. Girls were curvy and made him feel special when they talked to him and flirted with him. But Abed…that was a whole lot of complicated. They'd been best friends for a little over a year, yet it felt like more than best friends. Troy had always had friends, best buds on the football team, peeps to chill out with after school. With Abed he just connected somehow. It's not like he understood every reference Abed made, or of his love for movies he'd never heard of, but there just was something about him. When Troy thought of rooming with his best bud he got a super excited and nervous feeling in his gut. How ridiculous… There's nothing to be nervous about sleeping with-er, next to, your best friend. He thought about that for a moment. Abed with his golden skin and dark hair and big dark brown eyes, laying in bed with his thin frame curled up against…. No. That was enough. Abed was sitting **right** next to him. What if Abed could read minds? Nothing would surprise Troy about Abed now.

Abed sighed and got up. "I'm going to get more chips," he told Troy, looking for an excuse to leave the room. He walked into the kitchen and got a bag of potato chips, and splashed his face with cold water for good measure before returning to the living room. Abed was barefoot, as was his custom in his room after hours, and he didn't notice a broken plastic binder sticking up at an odd angle as he put his foot down upon it. It pinched a nerve and Abed found himself involuntarily dropping the chips and collapsing to the ground.

Troy was there before his head hit the carpet, he was on his knees holding Abed's upper torso on his lap. "Abed, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Troy asked, overreacting, panicking even over the idea that Abed could be that injured from a simple cut and fall. "I-I-I'm fine," Abed said, stuttering because of the way Troy was holding him and looking into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Something More?

Troy suddenly realized he was still holding Abed and dropped him abruptly, causing Abed to hit his head on the carpet. "Oof," Abed said from the ground. "Sorry," Troy said, embarrassed as he leaned over to help his friend up. Again with the eye contact and extraordinary closeness. Taking a breath Troy firmly grabbed Abed's hands and pulled him up to his feet. They stood there awkwardly for a minute until Troy realized he was still holding Abed's hands. He let go. Abed looked at him intently. Troy gulped. "Look at the time, I'd better go. If I don't I might set of one of the alarms and Pierce will think I'm a burglar again." Snapped out of some trance Abed replied, "Oh, yeah, right," and followed Troy to the door. Troy tried to pick up his things and put them in his backpack as normally as he could but his hands were shaking. It didn't help that Abed was right next to him watching all the while. In his fumble Troy dropped a pencil off the coffee table in front of the couch and it rolled underneath. Abed leaned over at the same time as Troy did, arms brushing as he picked it up and handed it to Troy, fingers touching. Troy gulped again. "Uh, thanks, Abed."

Abed was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, and he was finding it harder than usual to keep them under the surface. He found himself staring into Troy's eyes whenever he spoke, and then trailing down to Troy's lips, and then down to Troy's hands. His own hands burned when Troy had interlocked them with his, and they burned now to hold his again. Troy seemed to be waiting for something although trying to appear in a hurry to leave. Abed's eyes trailed back down to Troy's lips and wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. His heart skipped a beat. What a thought! Yet...

Troy had been in mid-sentence of excusing himself, "Well, I guess I'm going to get going now, I-", when Abed had done the unthinkable. He took a step forward, grabbed the sides of Troy's face and kissed him on the lips. It was the sort of thing any of his heroes might have done, albeit usually with a lady instead of their best friend. Troy's eyes widened as Abed had pulled him into the kiss, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he kissed back. It was a long kiss in which time seemed to have stopped. Then Abed pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes with an uncertain expression in his big eyes that was rarely ever there.

Troy stood there, rooted to the spot. Abed had just kissed him. Abed had just **kissed** him. His best friend. His buddy. A guy. He knew that Abed was waiting for a response from him. Abed had just laid their friendship on the line and it was up to Troy as to whether he'd respond in kind, run away, or act like it hadn't happened. Now Troy knew why they weren't roommates. This…this changed everything. Troy had enjoyed the kiss, and his heart and stomach was making him feel like he would die if he didn't grab hold of Abed and breathe him in. So he took a step forward. It was Abed's turn to swallow. He grabbed his taller friends face and kissed him long and hard, their bodies heated against eachother. Troy ran one hand through Abed's hair causing his friend to shiver. They kissed again. This was too much too fast for Troy. He needed air, to think about all that had happened. He got up, put his backpack over his shoulder and said in a voice that came out more gravely than he meant it to, "Goodnight Abed"

"Wait," Abed said, his voice strained, and his head spinning. Troy turned around at the door and Abed approached him, holding the pencil that Troy had dropped when they were kissing. Abed put it behind Troy's ear, and kissed him once more. "Goodnight, Troy," he said.

Troy left the room smiling to himself all the way to his car as he drove with all the windows down, the cool air rushing around him as he thought about the nights occurrences.

Abed collapsed in his bed, fully dressed, with the lights still on, staring out his window up at the moon, lost in thought until he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Study Group Suspicion

Abed went to school the next day with his stomach like a cave full of bats. "I am Batman," he reminded himself to sooth his nerves. The study room was mostly empty, only Annie and Shirley were there, as usual, the early ones. He sat in his usual spot, moving around in his seat to get comfortable as Shirley and Annie who were talking about makeup or whatever it was girls talked about addressed him, as was their custom. "Hi Abed," Shirley began and Annie smiled and waved. "Hello," he replied, trying to busy himself with his notebook and pens. Oh God, pens. Why did everything remind him of Troy? He left them alone and looked up. Shirley and Annie were still looking at him. "So…" Annie began, obviously trying to be inconspicuous. He looked from Shirley to Annie's guilty faces and figured it meant one of two things. 1) That they were a part of some secret organization that they were about to include him in or 2) that they were going to give him their monthly relationship check-up. "Have you met any cute girls or gone on any hot dates lately?" Annie tried, smiling at him and Shirley nodded, leaning forward. "Cute girls, no. Hot date, maybe." Annie and Shirley exchanged a look. Annie folded her arms and sat back, pouting "Well if she isn't cute, or at least if you don't think she is, then why would you go on a date with her?" Abed answered, "Who said I was talking about a she?" Before either of them could make anything of this Pierce and Troy entered the room.

Ka-Thump. Ka-Thump. Ka-Thump. This was worse than being in the last round of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire". Troy smiled at everyone as he entered the room, but didn't make eye contact with Abed until he sat down next to him. "Hi," he said in a quiet voice. "Hey," Abed managed to respond. There was a tense quiet as they looked at each other, broken by Pierce who of course didn't notice what had been going on. "You know I notice "oldwhitemansays" hasn't said anything intelligent lately." Troy laughed and got out his phone and then everyone checked their twitter notification and laughed. Pierce, frowning, checked his Twitter and laughed too, causing people to wonder. Sometime during then Britta had walked in and got a seat, leaving Jeff as the last one to walk in of course. Abed and Troy were sitting pretty close, and Troy had this thing where he kept looking at Abed then looking back down at his paper smiling. Abed in general found this adorable and began to meet his gaze and would look away smiling too. Jeff and Britta both frowned uncertainly at this. "What's going on with you two?" Jeff asked. "What? Nothing!" Troy answered immediately. Britta then addressed Abed, "You guys are acting awfully suspicious for 'nothing' to be going on." Before Abed could answer however, Pierce butted in again, "Look guys, it's obvious." Everyone stared from him to Abed and Troy who were both a slight shade of pink. "My birthday is coming up and they wanted to throw me a surprise party," Pierce finished, shaking his head as though this was the most obvious answer. Annie looked thoughtful about this for a second but most of them doubted that this was the truth. "Why don't we just get to work, shall we?" Britta suggested, and they all agreed, leaving Abed and Troy to feel a sense of relief. They worked on their anthropology homework for a couple of hours before lunch.

As everyone gathered their stuff to go Troy waited for Abed as the others left the room, pulling him to the side. "Do you want to go somewhere else for lunch?" he asked Abed. "As to avoid any more confrontation until we've discussed what happened last night and figure out what it means ourselves?" Abed answered. Troy looked at Abed's big eyes and shook his head. "Yeah. That." Smiling Abed agreed and they left campus together causing the group to wonder where they were and what they were up to.


	4. Chapter 4 KFC Talk

After arriving and ordering food the two found a table inside the KFC and sat down together. It was much safer than trying to talk privately at Greendale. Troy played around with his fried chicken and mashed potatoes, for once too nervous to really eat much. Abed seemed unaffected as he set at his chicken sandwich and potato wedges, or perhaps he was eating because he was nervous too. Troy took a long sip of his soda before inhaling deeply and saying, "So." Abed abruptly looked up from his food, swallowed hard, and said, "So…" This wasn't going that well. Troy cleared his throat and started again. "About last night…" But Abed interrupted, "Are you going to say we should act like it never happened and just be friends with an awkward memory for the rest of our lives?" Troy blinked. "No… that's not what I was going to say at all. I mean, if that's what **you** want to do then…" "No!" Abed interrupted, looking embarrassed by his sudden display of emotion, "Uh, what were you going to say then?," he finished shyly. Feeling a bit more confidant Troy smiled, "What I was going to say was, I've never had something like what happened last night happen to me before." "Me either," Abed interrupted again. Another smile from Troy, "Well, to be honest, it scares me." Abed blinked his dark eyes at Troy who continued, "You don't scare me Abed. Well, most of the time you don't," he admitted giving Abed a sideways grin. "I just mean that…" he cleared his suddenly dry throat and found himself looking at his food again. "I've never liked another… **dude** before. If anyone ever asked me before if I liked guys I would've threatened to kick their…butt." Troy never did like swearing in front of Abed. "But," he continued, inhaling again and looking back into Abed's eyes, "I've never felt this way about, anyone, before. And I don't want to just ignore what I feel. But, I guess the question is, Abed, how do you feel…" he swallowed, "About me?"

This whole time Abed had remained silent, just watching Troy's beautiful dark face and listening to his heartfelt confession. Abed had a knot in his stomach, he felt like he was watching one of those really suspenseful scenes in a movie. Here was the part where the hero had to make the right decision. He only had one shot, or everything could go desperately wrong. Now Troy was watching him, waiting. "I, uh," Abed began, kicking himself on the inside for not sounding more confident. But perhaps uncertain and emotional was the best direction with this sort of thing? Abed didn't know anymore. What a part to play. "Troy," he started again, looking across the table at his friend who appeared to be bracing himself for a let down. "I would be lying if I didn't say I haven't had a crush on you since I first met you, even if at first I didn't know that's what it was." Troy's face lit up although he appeared to be waiting for the catch. "I've never dated anyone, boy or girl, so I don't know what it's like either way. But I do know that I've never felt like…this, for anyone, boy or girl, before."

Troy's heart was leaping in his chest. "Would you," his voice came out strained, he cleared his throat and tried again, "Would you like to go out with me Friday night? I mean, I know we usually hang on Fridays, but I mean, a real date." Abed found a smile creeping up upon his face, but forced it to stop. He had one more thing to deal with before giving into the temptation. "Troy, I would love to go on a date with you. More than anything. But I just have to give you a warning. If people find about us it will ruin your reputation. Now, me? It is not unusual at all for there to be gay and bisexual film-directors, but whatever you want to do, I don't know. I know it's a different time and everything, but I don't know how you would feel about other people knowing about us, and if we keep it a secret, and it's discovered it will be worse than 'being gay', it will be scandal," Abed frowned and added, "I've seen 'Brokeback Mountain', and 'Milk'."

Troy nodded and looked down at his lap for a minute as he thought. It was true. There was no way his old friends would've been cool with him being gay. What about the study group? What would Jeff, Britta, Shirley, Annie, Pierce, anybody say? What about whatever he ended up being? His future career? He sat for a moment in silence, Abed patiently but tensely waiting.

"Screw it," Troy said, looking up. Abed looked slightly hurt and said, "Excuse me?" "Screw it," Troy said again. "Screw what others think. Screw Greendale. Screw anyone who doesn't like you as much as I do." Abed felt an uncontrollable joy bubble up in his stomach and felt the grin widen on his face. "Screw it," he agreed. "So, Friday night?," Troy asked again. "Absolutely," Abed said, still grinning. And together they threw away their trash and left the KFC for Greendale, hand-in-hand.


	5. Chapter 5 First Date and Halloween Party

Friday night. Chinese take-out bags, the leftovers from their dinner, lay on Abed's table in the kitchen nook of his room. The lighting in the room was dim except for the glow of the television screen reflecting on both of the young men's faces. The movie "Alien" was playing. To the untrained eye it might not look that different from the last evening the two had spend in front of a television together. But if one looked closely one would see that Abed was wearing a black long sleeved button-up shirt, and a pair of his nicer jeans and shoes, and that Troy was wearing was wearing a nicer red shirt and slacks and shoes as well. Also, if one were to look even closer they would see that the two were sitting closer than they usually did. And despite the unromantic genre of the movie they were watching, one would see Troy's hand slowly sneak into Abed's, and see Abed contentedly rest his head upon Troy's shoulder. The night ended innocently enough, with Troy leaning in Abed's doorway giving him a good, long, kiss goodnight.

Halloween was approaching. Saturday night was the school's costume party and they had been working on their joint costume for weeks. Troy dressed in Ripley's robotic space suit and Abed dressed as an Alien the two went to the party together. While Abed went to go get them some punch, Troy talked to Jeff who told him his costume was super nerdy and would ruin his reputation. Troy felt embarrassed. As much as he knew he shouldn't care about what other people thought, and as much as he cared about Abed, he **did** stand out in a dorky and not at all sexy kind of way. He quickly ditched the costume in a cardboard box-which he placed outside- and wearing just his jeans and some tissue paper he told himself he could be a sexy vampire. Abed wouldn't have anything against that, right?

Abed returned with the punch and a very confused look on his face. Troy looked good shirtless, really good. But… where was his costume? Upon asking this question Troy got flustered and said that he didn't want to be a nerd and left embarrassed. Abed tried following him and asking what was wrong but Troy ditched him.

Upon the zombie out-break the two ended up having to pair-up again, where Abed again tried to figure out what was wrong with Troy. He had a lump in his throat. Was this already going down south? Was it over already? And now in what could be their last sane moments together Abed felt desperate to cling onto something. Suddenly Jeff was turned and they were the only two left. Abed gave Troy a lift to the window to go get help. Troy was wide-eyed and felt remorseful and guilty as he looked down at Abed, surrounded by zombies. "Abed!" he cried, having Abed look back up as the zombies closed in. "I love you." Abed, feeling complete and thinking that it was perhaps worth giving his life up for said, "I know," and then was pulled under by the zombies and away from Troy's view.

Troy ran like the wind to get help. He pushed down the dean, took the keys, and went inside wearing the discarded robot costume to try and get to the air-conditioning. He ended up having to abandon it again as it only slowed him down, and he turned and saw a very distressing sight. Zombie Abed. It froze him in place as the zombie version of his crush leaned over and gave him a zombie bite on his neck. It gave him the chills, but also hurt. Panicking, Troy made his way to the thermometer just in time before completely turning, the air conditioning slowly turning on. As luck would have it the cool air really did work and people began to turn back.

Everyone as people again, the government sent in their own version of the Men in Black which proceeded to wipe everyone's memories of the party clean and they destroyed the evidence and confiscated the "meat" that the Dean had been using as the dip for the party. The general lie that was told to everyone was that someone had ruffied or otherwise drugged the punch to knock unconscious everyone at the party as a joke.

A couple of hours later, dazed and confused the two went back up to Abed's room. They sat on the couch in silence for a minute before Abed asked, "Troy. What happened to your costume?" Troy looked down at his shirt and jeans and shook his head. "I have no idea… it was so cool." Abed smiled, then looked at closer at Troy's neck. "Troy… is that a hickey?" Wide-eyed, Troy looked down and saw a small pink bite-mark on the side of his neck. "Holy crap…" he said to himself. He looked back up to Abed. "Maybe before whoever ruffied the whole school we were having a party on our own…" he looked back up at Abed who turned a slight shade of pink. "That would explain where your costume went…" Abed said slowly. "But, wh-" before Abed could finish speaking the two were kissing on the couch. Abed's mask and most of his gear was off and he was running his hand down the side of Troy's head as they kissed. Troy could've easily seen this going farther than it was, and honestly, he really wanted it to. But, he didn't want to rush into things. Too much at once could easily break what they had so far. So after another couple minutes of making out, Troy pulled apart, looking into Abed's eyes. "I'd…I'd better go." Abed's head was spinning. He somehow managed to nod and stand up as Troy did and walked with him to the door. Troy started to leave, then turned around and kissed Abed one more time, pulling Abed's whole thin frame against his. Ahhh, too much. If he was going to leave he needed to leave now or not at all. He leaned his forehead against Abed's. "Goodnight," he said. Breathless Abed managed to say, "Goodnight." And as Troy started to walk away he called out, "Troy!" Troy turned around inquisitively. "Uh. Happy Halloween," Abed finished shyly. Troy smiled. "Happy Halloween Abed," he returned, before walking down the empty dorm hallway, with Abed leaning in his room against his door, eyes closed, and a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 First Intimacy

Another week had passed. Abed had spent most of it hanging with the girls of the study group while Troy had been enjoying the peaceful garden with the almost spiritual experience of the trampoline with Jeff. Troy looked up to Jeff as an older, whiter, cooler brother. After Abed had pretty much been flung from the newly formed clique of the girls and after the garden had been discovered and destroyed by school workers thanks to Pierce, it was time for the weekend, and for Abed and Troy to catch up.

They had pizza and soda while doing homework, but around seven they had started moving closer to eachother and were soon making out on the couch.

Troy was laying back as Abed kissed his neck and moved his hand down Troy's shirt. Troy let out a little moan. Abed kissed more furiously and with a passion rarely shown by himself. Troy wanted to please Abed though and so he pushed Abed back, kissing forcefully, to which Abed obliged quite willingly to Troy's kisses. Troy then pulled Abed's t-shirt off, and his own. And lay for a second just looking at Abed's upper body, while Abed's big eyes scanned Troy's. Troy then began to lead a trail of kissed down to the line of Abed's jeans.

Troy's hand snaked down Abed's body and reached the clasp on Abed's jeans. Abed's eyes widened. "Troy, I-"Abed began, but Troy kissed him again and unbuttoned Abed's jeans and placed his hand inside Abed's boxers. Abed let out a quiet gasp and Troy began to kiss harder as he began to move his hand up and down Abed's shaft. "T-Troy…" Abed managed to say, his eyes rolling back.

This was driving Troy wild. Troy then got on his knees and pulled Abed's skinny jeans off, followed shortly by Abed's pale blue boxers. Putting his hands on either of Abed's thighs Troy moved his head into Abed's lap and began to lick him up and down and around his thighs and onto his shaft and the head of his member. Abed gasped some more and grabbed Troy's head, holding on tight as Troy began to suck him off. Troy moved his mouth up and down, and when Abed could no longer take it anymore, Troy let him cum into his mouth. He honestly had been wondering what it'd taste like. It was salty, and bitter, much like sweat, but thicker and more symbolic as it was from Abed. Troy swallowed and looked back up at the panting Abed. "Troy…" was all he managed to say again. Troy smiled and cuddled next to Abed on the couch.

After a minute, when Troy thought Abed was falling asleep, Abed stirred suddenly. He looked at Troy, deep into his dark eyes, Troy staring into his golden ones. Then Abed got up and, hands shaking a bit, began to pull at the waist of Troy's jeans. "Abed, you don't have t-" Troy began to say but this time Abed interrupted. "No Troy, I want to please you too." Then Abed kissed Troy and began to more confidently take off Troy's pants revealing white underwear. Troy had been pretty hard by then so Abed made short work of taking off Troy's underwear and then began to play with Troy's member before sticking it in his mouth. "Oh my go-Abed…" Troy said, his turn to have his rolling back in his head and his turn to grab Abed's head and hold it in his lap. When Troy came stickily into Abed's mouth, he swallowed it thoughtfully and climbed back next to Troy, who wrapped his arms Around Abed's torso. They both lay spooning on the big black leather couch, where they fell asleep, both satisfied and amazed by their first sexual encounter.


End file.
